


Battle of wits

by RGaijin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGaijin/pseuds/RGaijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crimson alchemist has come to Briggs and Olivier Armstrong will give him a hell of a time while he is there. Partly based on the anime storyline but AU as it progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong leaned back into her chair and frowned. She had just received word from Major Miles, moments ago about the Crimson alchemist was about to visit Briggs on official business for the Fuhrer.

She did not like this. No. Not one bit.

After hearing the many stories surrounding the alchemist during the infamous Ishval war, Olivier was in no mood for this. The man was appropriately named the Mad bomber, for massacring thousands upon thousands of Ishvalans and enjoying every moment of it. The ex-major was then sent to prison and dishonorably discharged from the military, for killing his superior officers.

"Alchemists…" she scoffed, as she stood up then made her way to the door. She did not want him near her. Let alone have him wander around her massive, fortified fortress.

The general was not looking forward to dealing with that fugitive. She didn't even know why he decided to come to visit Briggs of all places.

Anyone who was familiar with the only female general in Amestris, also knew how she ran her fortress with the strictest order and that she did not tolerate laziness nor chaos. Her soldiers were recognized for being the toughest and the most efficient in all the land. They were also known for their meticulous diligence and how they could manage themselves effortlessly in her absence.

The general was proud of her men, after all she was the one who had personally handpicked and trained each and every one of them. It came to no surprise then that she did not tolerate any person who did not adhere to discipline and hard work. This man, who was arriving at Briggs on the other hand, was quite the opposite of what she respected.

A person who hardly possessed any amount of self restraint and would betray much less kill, his superiors had no place in Briggs. Olivier regarded him as a deranged, self absorbed fool, who was smug about his alchemy as all alchemists were. Her younger brother included.

She loathed the fact that he was also responsible for the mass murders of thousands of Ishvalan citizens yet understood the fact that he was merely following orders as a soldier. "Hmph, at least he didn't run away like my cowardly little brother." She said to herself, completely unamused.

The ice queen strode down the long corridor, which lead to a large outdoor platform facing the front of the fortress. It was at times utilized as a lookout post by the scouts; Olivier however, liked to make use of it to see for herself, who the intruders to Briggs were and intimidate her unwelcomed guests.

Olivier furrowed her brows and rubbed her temple then looked up at the grey sky which reflected her current mood. Perhaps that man might not make it up here after all.

"Looks like a storm's brewing, sir." The smooth masculine voice of her right hand man said with a slight amusement, reflecting her own thoughts.

She turned around and found him standing a few feet away from her, a small smile resting on his tan face. The dark goggles which he often wore, rested on the bridge of his nose and hid his eyes yet Olivier knew his eyes were probably alight with amusement. The man had been under her command for many years now, she knew him well and often liked to listen to his opinions. Olivier always listened to the opinions of all her men.

"Tell me Miles, do you have any idea, how was that man released from prison and why he is coming here?

"As I have heard from Central, it appears the Crimson Alchemist has been released by permission from the Fuhrer and is currently making his way to Briggs for to capture a runaway. We have been ordered to assist him in any way possible. That was all the information I had received, sir." He straightened his glasses up the bridge of his nose, watching her reaction intently behind them.

"Assist him in any way possible….I see. This shall be interesting" The ice queen snarled, her facial features unchanged yet the sarcastic bite in her voice clearly evident.


	2. The Alchemist

A white suit clad man strolled out of Central headquarters, an eerie grin resting upon his sharp features. He casually made his way to the large military town car that awaited him, a hand tucked away in his trouser pocket while the other straightened his white fedora.

To the casual on looker, the man held an air of importance, as though he were a top government official or a high society merchant. He carried himself regally and one would never suspect that, in actual fact, this man was one of the deadliest alchemists alive.

Known infamously only by name throughout the military. Kimblee J. Zolf was also feared and loathed for the sadistic way he enjoyed carrying out his duty during the Ishval genocide. For the way he seemed to be talking ever so pleasantly yet one couldn't help but feel the back hairs of their skin crawl. For the way his blue eyes gleamed menacingly as though he knew your deepest darkest secrets and they amused him greatly.

The man generally had a peculiar way of making the person he was talking to feel ill at ease, agitated and somewhat cornered. He liked to analyze the individual and find out their thoughts and ideals. Zolf was a curious creature and not many people appreciated curiosity. It was for that reason he was not liked much, within the military. Everyone thought he was deranged and should have been locked up in a mental asylum.

Zolf appropriately carried the state alchemist title of the Crimson alchemist, his calm, collected outward demeanor cleverly disguising what he was capable of doing, in the blink of an eye.

The alchemist was an expert at manipulating the chemical build up of the matter around him to his advantage, creating an unstable imbalance of energy in whatever he touched, causing a fierce explosion to occur. That however, was when he didn't have his most prized possession.

A gem, small in size yet incredible in the power it held. It was crimson in color like his title, and was for countless centuries sought after by alchemists across the land. The gem was elusive as the various names it is known by; the elixir of life, the fifth element, among others. The stone was given every state alchemist and used during the war to amplify their power, making the annihilation of the Ishvalans swifter.

The other alchemist didn't quite take to the stone as Kimblee did. He adored it and simple loved the way it made the explosions he thought to be a magnificent work of art, even more wondrous. With the help of the philosopher's stone, his power was unimaginable. Kimblee felt like he had been given a rare brush with which, he could use to create outstanding works of art, and that he did.

He had created hills upon mountains of bodies torn apart and marred. Their innards unrecognizable from their outward appearance, mixed with the rubble of the buildings close by. Everything looked like one big chaotic mass of destruction. Forever defaced, forever mutilated. It was this sight that filled him with euphoria, like none he had ever experienced. With a single clap, his alchemy could destroy an area well within a five mile radius. He felt like his alchemy had finally been used to its greatest potential.

That euphoria had gotten the best of him, when he turned against his commanding officers. That was also when, his fellow comrades in arms, were promoted after the war. Meanwhile, he was put away in dank prison cell, to rot away for the remainder of his life. Kimblee on the other hand, held a secret his prisoners did not know about.

He had kept the stone he had used during the war, tucked away within him. A souvenir or a precious reminder, of his golden days of yore . It had been his constant companion, the one he had shared most of his treasured memories with and the only one who would witness his wasted demise in that little confined space. Little did he know; that on one pleasant afternoon, he would be pardoned from his pathetic existence in limbo and would once again join the world of the living.

They had called upon him, and that only meant that they had a job for him. Once again, he would be able to use his beloved alchemy to its fullest potential. They promised him that much and for that reason he was willing to side with them and do whatever they asked of him.

Zolf crossed the last step of the stairs and reached the car. A young officer in military attire saluted him, "Where to sir?" he said rather timidly. Kimblee didn't bother looking at him and said as he sat down in the back seat, "To the train station, private and do hurry. I don't want to miss my train or else I'll have to make you pay dearly." A slight leer formed on his face, as he watched the private fumble to his own seat in the front and whisper words to the driver.

The alchemist did enjoy making people squirm at times. He crossed his legs and leaned on his arm, resting it against the window. He sat and watched in silence, as the city rolled by past him. Briggs hmm? I've never been there before. This should be interesting…


End file.
